dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sungha Jung
Perfil thumb|280px|Sung Ha Jung *'Nombre artístico: '''Jung Sung Ha (정성하) *'Nombre real: Yong Song Ja (용송자) *'Profesión: '''Compositor, Guitarrista, Músico *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo Biografía Jung Sungha considerado un niño prodigio, mundialmente conocido tras su salto a la fama en YouTube. Fue apodado el "Prodigio de la Guitarra" y "August Rush" en Corea Aprendió a tocarla solamente con escuchar los sonidos y grabándolos en su memoria, además de ver videos en Internet y tratar de reproducirlos. Su gran sueño es convertirse en todo un guitarrista profesional del estilo acústico fingerstyle, por ahora su mayor influencia es Ulli Bögershausen. Cuando tenía 10 años apareció en un programa de televisión, logrando sorprender al público al interpretar en su guitarra algunos arreglos musicales. A partir de ahí se convirtió en todo un fenómeno musical y tal es su capacidad, que ha podido superar a muchos músicos de mayor experiencia e incluso algunos muy famosos buscan tocar con él. Cada una de sus interpretaciones es fascinante, ya que sin necesidad de voz, él simplemente hace suya la melodías que toca. Famosas canciones a nivel mundial han sido tocadas por Sungha y otras piezas han sido compuestas por este genio de la música como "Missing You" y recientemente "Voyages with Ulli" en honor a Ulli Bögershausen. Destacadas son las magnificas interpretaciones que ha hecho de numerosos artistas como Michael Jackson y U2; de melodías tocadas a su estilo como Mission Impossible, With or without you de U2, Hotel California de Eagles, More than words de Extreme, Come Together, All you need is love de The Beatles, Billie Jean de Michael Jackson, Living on a prayer de Bon Jovi, Kiss from a Rose de Seal, Wake up when September ends de Green Day, Smell like teen spirit de Nirvana, Tears in Heaven de Eric Clapton, Isn't She Lovely de Stevie Wonder, entre muchas más. Cabe señalar que todas los temas que ha tocado los ha subido a la página de videos de Youtube y el resultado ha sido espectacular, pues ha recibido más de 42 millones de visitas, además más de 2,600,000 personas se han suscripto en su canal, lo que lo convierte en una de las personalidades más famosas de la página. Actualmente toma clases de guitarra, en donde se esta enseñando a usar las partituras, las cuales antes no utilizaba pues solamente imitaba los movimientos. Diariamente toca la guitarra alrededor de una hora y cuando tiene vacaciones tres. Por cierto este instrumento fue hecho especialmente para él, ya que se ajusta perfecto al tamaño de su cuerpo. Discografía Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *YG ON AIR - con 2NE1 versión acústico de Lonely y I Love You (2012) *SBS Inkigayo - con G-Dragon (en That XX) (2012) *Narsha "Narsha Greatest Hits Collection" con la canción "I'm in Love" (2010) *ha realizado varios covers junto con Megan Lee. *Jason Mraz - I'm yours (Ft. Sungha Jung) (2013) *Ahn Hyeok en la película coreana del 2011, The Suicide Forecast. Reconocimientos * Young Artist Awards Outstanding International Instrument (2010) * Talent Award of Korea (2013) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'idiomas: '''coreano e ingles * Empezó a tocar la guitarra en el 2001, a los 5 años de edad. A los 12 años ya era un experto. Se dice que Sungha es un niño prodigio debido a su ''poder ''con la guitarra. * Su sueño es convertirse en un profesional de la guitarra acústica, y para ello entrenó varias horas diarias y tomó lecciones de percusión mientras estaba fuera del horario escolar. * Suele demorarse 3 días en aprender y practicar una nueva pieza, para luego grabar un vídeo y subirlo a YouTube. *Su vieja guitarra fue diseñada especialmente para su tamaño. Su patrocinador oficial es Lakewood desde principios del 2009. *Ha participado en varios festivales y presentaciones en Corea del Sur y recientemente en una celebración de guitarra acústica en Bangkok. *Ha realizado colaboraciones con grandes artístas como Narsha de Brown Eyed Girls, G-Dragon, 2NE1, entre otros. *Realizó una colaboración con Younha para un programa de radio. *Sungha Jung había subido anteriormente a su canal de Youtube versiones de las canciones de 2NE1 y un personal de YG al verlas, le propuso una colaboración con las chicas. *Tiene más 3.600.000 suscriptores en su canal de YouTube y más de 800 vídeos en los que interpreta canciones que van desde el K-pop hasta música internacional. * Sungha ha ganado 15 premios en YouTube, incluyendo 6 premios "# 1". *El vídeo con la mayor cantidad de likes hasta ahora es el que le muestra tocando el tema de "Piratas del Caribe". * En 2011, actuó en los EE.UU. con Trace Bundy. * Su Canal fue el canal con mas suscriptores de todo Corea durante mucho tiempo y actualmente esta siendo superado tan solo por PSY y por SM Entertainment. Enlaces *Myspace *YouTube *Facebook Official *Sungha Jung Official site *Sungha Jung Instagram Galería Sungha+Jung+SJ2.jpg 1246715599n.jpg sungha_jung.jpg Sungha+Jung+IMG_7039.png 11111m.jpg rD48af12.jpg Sungha+Jung+SJ+2.png main_banner0603.jpg Sungha+Jung+SJ+1.png Sungha+Jung+Sungha+Irony.png Irony cover.jpg capo-guitarq-stand-capo-smartphone-holder.jpg Videografía 'Colaboraciones con YG' thumb|left|300px|2NE1 X Jung Sungha "I LOVE YOU" thumb|right|300px|2NE1 X Jung Sungha (Making Film) 'Colaboraciones con Megan Lee' thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px 'Otras colaboraciones''' thumb|left|300px|Younha & Sungha Jung thumb|right|300px|Narsha 나르샤 - I m In Love (feat. Sungha Jung) Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KGuitarrista